Everlasting
by Wolfmika
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de confesar quien realmente era el, de contarle su plan y haber llegado a una solución mejor… estaba consiente de haber actuado como un idiota en ese entonces... [Continuación de Tears]
1. Everlasting

**_Everlasting._**

Han pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Chat Noir, y dos más para que Marinette lograra superar su muerte… Luois a pesar de su corta edad, sabia y comprendía lo sucedido con su padre, nunca tocaba el tema ni siquiera con sus abuelos esperando sacar algo de información.

Entonces para ella todo era sorprendente, incluso el haber llegado a esa situación en la que estaba actualmente, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación del hospital, todo el cuerpo le dolía, su vientre más que nada pero no importaba estaba feliz.

Entonces la imagen de Chat Noir apareció fugas en su mente, por un instante y aun así logro detallarla, el… sonreía.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de su trance, con cuidado se inclinó sobre la cama, realmente le dolía, dio su consentimiento para entrar a la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue un ramo de tulipanes asomarse por la puerta, después aun pequeño niño rubio que no dudo en correr hasta aquella cama de hospital donde su madre estaba y por ultimo a un apuesto joven rubio de ojos verdes quien él sonreía, cabía destacar que para Marinette esa sonrisa no podía siquiera ejemplificar la inmensa alegría de la que ahora él era presa.

Dejo las flores sobre las piernas de la azabache para besar su frente.

-Valió la pena.- le dijo sonriente, Marinette regreso la sonrisa, mientras él quitaba ligeros mechones de su rostro y los colocaba tras su oreja.

-Cada hora de dolor y puntada lo valieron Adrien.- el rubio la beso, un tierno beso donde e agradecía pro todo.

-¡Mami!- exclamo el niño, Adrien lo levanto para sentarlo a lado de su madre.- Mi hermanito es así de chiquito.- le dijo haciendo una expresión graciosa con sus manos.- lo vi en su cunita.

-Y prometiste cuidar de ese bebe ¿verdad campeón?

Marinette sonrío… le agradaba el hecho de que su hijo se llevara también con Adrien a pesar de no ser su verdadero padre. Aún recuerda el día que conoció a Adrien Agreste.

Aquel día de invierno, justo un par de meces después del aniversario de muerte de Chat Noir, Marinette había quedado desempleada, no quería decirle a sus padres, quería resolver sus problemas sola… Aquel día, ella fue a recoger a su pequeño del jardín de niños, Louis había soltado la mano de su madre para correr tras un cachorro, para cuando el niño se dio cuenta estaba en medio de la avenida y un auto estaba por pasarle encima. Marinette grito su nombre aterrada al ver lo inevitable, y entonces paso…

Como un ángel guardián, Adrien había aparecido para salvar la vida de Louis, ambos cayeron al pavimento, el pequeño no se había hecho daño, mas estaba asustado.

 _-¡LOUIS!-_ Marinette apenas llego abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, no sabía si gritarle por haber hecho aquello o llorar por que no le había pasado nada, era un mar de sentimientos en esos momentos.

 _-¿Está bien?-_ pregunto el joven, Marinette le detallo con la mirada, quedando asombrada… podría apostarse la vida a que ese extraño hombre era como ver a su hijo años más grande, más sacudió la cabeza era ilógico, pues Louis se parecía mucho a ella.

 _-S-si… si muchas gracias…_

 _-Adrien, Adrien Agreste.-_ se presentó, fijo sus orbes esmeraldas en el pequeño que aun sollozando le miraba.- _Ten más cuidado campeón, eso fue peligroso._

 _-Muchas Gracias señor Agreste ¿usted no está herido? Podemos ir a un hospital si…_

 _-Tranquila_.- interrumpió haciendo un gesto con ambas manos.- _todo está bien, y no me digas usted no soy viejo sabes._

 _-Aun así gracias por salvar a mi hijo, no encuentro palabras para agradecerlo._

Desde entonces los encuentros fueron frecuentes, al principio pensó que Adrien le acosaba, que podría ser un secuestrador o algo parecido, más comprendió que no era así, el rubio tenía una pequeña prima que curiosamente estaba en el mismo grupo que su hijo. Niña de la cual siempre tenía alguna queja puesto que a Chloe le gustaba fastidiar a Louis cada que podía.

Posteriormente, de los encuentros frente al jardín de niños, pasaron a las citas y de las citas a formas una relación, los padres de Marinette pensaron erróneamente que Adrien era el padre de Louis y que por fin su hija se había dignado a presentarlo. Temiendo que él la tomara pro mentirosa le conto su romance vivido con el fallecido héroe de Paris y para su sorpresa, él le creyó cada palara, no dudaba de Marinette.

 _-¿Por qué no lo cuestionas? Cualquiera diría que solo lo invento para ganarme fama._

 _-No creo que seas mentirosa Marinette, tu hijo tiene cierto parecido al héroe de Paris, una vez el me salvo la vida, evito que yo me suicidara._

Adrien, no solo se había vuelto alguien especial por el hecho de haberle conseguido trabajo tras las influencias de su padre, sino que él se encargó en menos de un año abrir su corazón nuevamente al amor. Un año después de conocerse, se casaron; Louis quería mucho a Adrien y Adrien quería mucho a Louis como si de su propio hijo se tratara… cabía destacar que en ese poco tiempo Louis ya le llamaba "Papá"

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta por una enfermera la cual traía consigo un cunero, Marinette sonrió, podía ver a su pequeño bebe dormir plácidamente en el cunero, mientras Louis lo señalaba con alegría. Recordó entonces que cuando Louis nació, todo fue rápido, más con ese nuevo bebe tuvo que someterse a una cesaría de emergencia, por eso su cuerpo dolía la anestesia ya se le había pasado.

Uno de los miedos de Marinette, era que Adrien despreciara a su hijo apenas él bebe naciera, fue su mayor miedo durante todo el embarazo, más al ver como él tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos para que Louis lo viera mejor, hizo que ese miedo se esfumara rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto curioso el mayor. Adrien miro a Marinette, por cinco meces ambos discutieron por el nombre, ella no quería que su bebe se llamara Gabriel en honor a su abuelo, por lo tanto hicieron lo que y a la pequeña lógica de Louis fue lo mejor.

Escribieron varios nombres en papelitos y los metieron dentro de un frasco, el último en salir, sería el nombre del bebe.

-Hugo.- le respondió alegre, aquel nombre que ella quería fue el ganador.- ese será su nombre.

Al finalizar el día y la hora de visita, Adrien se llevó a Louis quien quería estar junto a su madre y hermanito, Adrien el convenció de regresar muy temprano en la mañana para llevarlos a ambos a casa. Dejando al pequeño en casa de sus abuelos, Adrien se regresó a la casa donde ellos viven, al cerrar la puerta tras de sus, su semblante cambio a uno más confiado y astuto.

Miro la foto del día de su boda con Marinette.

-Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.- susurro.

Adrien subió al ático, encendiendo la luz, al fondo de este, tras un montón de cajas se encontraba una caja fuerte la cual solo podía abrirse mediante una clave o en su caso tras una fuerte explosión, lo primero que pasara. Al abrirla, tomo entre sus manos un periódico de por lo menos cinco años de antigüedad.

 _"CHAT NOIR EL GRAN HÉROE DE PARIS HA MUERTO"_

Detallo el titular, para después hacerlo a un lado… siguió sacando algunas cosas hasta que en entre sus manos saco el antifaz que en su tiempo perteneció al héroe vestido de gato.

-Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.- cerró sus ojos y recordó el momento en que Marinette quiso saltar de un puente consumida por el dolor que el mismo ocasiono, recordó entonces el haberla jalado del brazo e impedirlo, y huir rápidamente sin que ella lo notara.

Se colocó el antifaz, recordando con amargura, cuando le dijo sobre su supuesta enfermedad y pronta muerte.

Recodo los casi cinco años que le hizo sufrir mientras él velaba pro ella y su hijo entre las sombras.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de confesar quien realmente era el, de contarle su plan y haber llegado a una solución mejor… estaba consiente de haber actuado como un idiota en ese entonces, haberle evitado dolor, sufrimiento… pero lo hecho echo estaba y el secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

-Lo siento… Princesa.

Guardo todo nuevamente, ni Marinette, ni Louis, ni su pequeño Hugo sabrían jamás que el hombre tras la máscara de gato, que el hombre que descarada y cobardemente fingió su muerte y ahora tenía un monumento en su "eterna memoria" seguía con vida, que era Adrien Agreste.

Ese sería su eterno secreto.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Algunas personas me pidieron hiciera un "epilogo" de Tears y pues se me ocurrió hacer este "spin off" (no sé si debe llamarlo así pero bueno xD) querían la verdad, Chat Noir fingió su muerte y después reapareció como Adrien, siempre cuidado a Marinette y su hijo en las sombras._**

 ** _No sé si hacer de esta historia, una secuela de Tears, pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Adrien/ Chat hasta el punto que Marinette se entere de quien es su esposo en realidad. Todo depende de sus comentarios xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara esta historia._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea, todo es bien venido n.n_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo fic_**

 ** _Bye bye_**


	2. Memories

_**Memories.**_

Un puede recordar aquella noche… esa oscura noche, el recuerdo tan fresco de aquellas lagrimas le quemaban lentamente, lo sofocaban, le impedían respirar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar los estruendos de la tormenta, respiraba agitado, su cuerpo empapado de sudor frio, quiso levantarse para intentar respirar un poco mejor, más un ligero peso sobre su brazo izquierdo se lo impidió… Marinette estaba usando su brazo como almohada, durmiendo apaciblemente, sonrió olvidando sus malestares, con cuidado de no despertarla quito su brazo y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una habitación, abrió con cuidado la puerta examinando el interior… sonrió. Louis estaba dormido en el suelo abrazando fuertemente su peluche en forma de T-rex al parecer el pequeño aventurero termino por caerse de su cama en uno de sus sueños, aun así no despertó, después de acomodarlo nuevamente, dirigió su mirada a la cuna, ya habían pasado un par de meces desde el nacimiento de Hugo, el pequeño dormía a pierna suelta igual que su hermano, solo que él bebe tenia fuertemente sujetado su peluche de jirafa de la colita. Después de esa pequeña verificación Adrien comenzó a deambular por toda la casa como un alma en pena.

Se quedó parado frente a un mueble de la casa donde estaban algunas fotografías, entre ellas una muy especial, un día donde Adrien llevo a Louis al parque de diversiones, los tres realmente parecían una familia, otra donde Louis se abrazaba al vientre de seis meces de Marinette y una última donde Marinette cargaba al recién nacido Hugo.

Subió al ático, encendiendo la luz… se dirigió entonces hasta la caja fuerte oculta al fondo de este, al abrirla y toparse nuevamente con el periódico y su traje no pudo evitar que le sentimiento de culpa lo invadiera, Chat Noir estaba más cerca y presente de Marinette, que el miedo lo inundo completamente. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se entera de que Chat Noir era él? No quería seguirle mintiendo, no quería perderla ni a ella ni a sus hijos, pero no quería decirle la verdad, tenía miedo… demasiado.

Chat Noir tenía que desaparecer de una vez y para siempre.

Al llegar la mañana, Adrien regreso al ático, saco l traje de Chat y lo metió en una mochila, había tomado una decisión y rogaba internamente esta vez fuera la correcta. Tras dejar a Marinette y a sus hijos en casa de los padres de ella, él se excusó con tener algo de trabajo extra en la agencia de modelos a pesar de ser fin de semana, procuraría entonces, no tardarse demasiado con "aquello".

Llego a la mansión donde antes solía vivir… ese lugar lleno de recuerdos en su mayoría malos, fue donde todo, donde la tortura de Marinette por su culpa comenzó… al entrar la mansión parecía deshabitada, una casa fantasma, se sentía fría, descuidada, solitaria, detallo el retrato al pie de las escaleras donde estaban su padre y él, jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría el día donde le generaría un increíble odio a ese hombre.

Fue directo al enorme patio trasero de la mansión, la cual antes gozaba de un hermoso césped verde ahora no era más que un lugar muerto. Con un rastrillo abandonado junto las hojas secas del árbol hasta formar una pequeña montaña, saco de la mochila entonces el traje de Chat Noir y el periódico viejo, de su pantalón saco una caja de fósforos las hojas secas no tardaron en comenzar a arder… chat Noir estaba desapareciendo definitivamente.

Lanzo el periódico a las llamas producidas. Observando atentamente como él titular era el primero en desaparecer.

" _CHAT NOIR EL GRAN HÉROE DE PARIS HA MUERTO"_

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido de las hojas, ramas y papel quemándose. Entonces los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

- _Olvídala.-_ decía su padre con fuerza, Adrien le sostenía una mirada retadora.

 _-¿Por qué? ¡¿No puedes entender que yo la amo?!_

 _-Esa mujer solo te llevara a la ruina._

 _-No me importa, ni siquiera me importa que lo apruebes o no, yo… are mi vida a su lado y no podrás hacer nada._

Adrien le dio la espalda a su padre comenzando a caminar directo a la salida, ese día, ese día le revelaría su identidad a Marinette, su padre logro darle alcance sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo.

 _-Si cruzas esa puerta Adrien, vas a lamentarlo severamente._

 _-Ya no soy un niño, tus amenazas no funcionan más en mi.-_ le respondió mordaz.

 _-Tal vez no vaya en tú contra Adrien pero si encontrar de ella.-_ Adrien se deshizo del agarre de su padre con, lo último que podría soportar era que él se atreviera a amenazar a Marinette.

 _-¡Plagg!-_ grito, un destello verde ilumino todo el cuerpo de Adrien, dando paso al famoso Chat Noir, el gran héroe de Paris.- _si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima lo pagaras caro, no te estoy amenazando como Adrien sino como Chat Noir, no somos iguales, a mí no me importaría destruirte si es por protegerla._

Su padre no parecía sorprendido, más bien u expresión era tan natural como si lo supiese desde hace tiempo.

 _-Nooroo.-_ dijo él, Chat no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aquel enemigo al cual ha dedicado su vida en perseguir y derrotar… todo ese tiempo… fue su padre…- _A mí tampoco me importa le hecho de eliminarte sabiendo que Chat Noir es mi propio hijo. Tenemos mucho poder y quieres dejarlo todo por una mujer común y corriente._

Chat apretó los puños, ¿Qué debería de hacer en ese momento?

 _-Si alguna vez supiste que era amar, deberías por lo menos intentar comprenderlo, pero un corazón marchito como él tuyo no es capaz de recordar ese sentimiento._

 _-Adrien… hasta los grandes héroes deben de tomar una gran decisión… Chat Noir no puede proteger a Paris y a esa mujer al mismo tiempo._

 _-¡SI TE ATREVES…!_

 _-¡SABES QUE NO PODRAS!-_ le interrumpió de golpe. _\- en tus manos esta que esa mujer siga viviendo._

Para cuando abrió sus ojos le fuego casi se había extinguido, faltaba poco para que Chat Noir desapareciera definitivamente… camino hasta llegar al árbol, observo sus ramas secas y carecientes de hojas por el otoño… escarbo un poco a las raíces del árbol sacando una pequeña caja negra con adornaciones en rojo, de su chaqueta saco otra idéntica.

Después de haber le roto el corazón a Marinette, de haberle mentido de la forma más vil, regreso a la mansión, lo había pensado por un tiempo, esa noche Chat Noir dejaría de ser un héroe. El tiempo siguió pasando, Adrien vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de su padre, seguía protegiendo Paris… hasta que el momento llego. Chat había logrado hacerse con la joya de su padre destruyéndola definitivamente, aquellas joyas encantadas estaban unidas a sus vidas, eran otra extensión de ellos. Su padre había caído definitivamente y nunca más volvería a despertar, solo quedaba salvar a Paris del ultimo villano creado por su padre, y entonces Chat desaparecería.

Dentro de aquella cajita se encontraban los trozos de la joya que enterró, la mansión había sido embargada por un fraude en el que su padre fue participe, perdiéndolo todo, más eso no le importaba, todo se había terminado ahora.

Salió de la mansión, para después dirigirse al puente, donde Marinette tiempo atrás quiso quitarse la vida, observo el rio, observo el cielo tomo ambas cajas y las lanzo al agua, definitivamente Chat Noir había desaparecido… más el sentimiento de culpa seguía presente, era un cobarde por no decirle la verdad a su esposa, era un cobarde por haberla hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo… más tuvo un fuerte motivo para hacerlo, si él le hubiera dicho la verdad… pero ya no importaba, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Adrien aún se sigue sintiendo culpable por haber hecho sufrir demasiado a Marinette, por eso tomo la decisión de hacer desaparecer para siempre a Chat Noir… no tengo más que decir, solo espero que les gustara el cap y no se si terminarlo en uno o dos capítulos más jejeje.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Secrets

_**Secrets.**_

Uno, dos… tres años… tres años han pasado desde que decidió deshacerse de Chat Noir para siempre, lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una doble vida para él, ahora simplemente ya no era nada.

Esta feliz con su vida, con su familia, a pesar de aquel secreto que se llevaría a la tumba… para Marinette poco a poco el recuerdo de Chat Noir se desvanecía, ya no visitaban con tanta frecuencia como antes la tumba de aquel héroe que marco su vida de muchas formas, poco a poco formaba un recuerdo bastante lejano en sus memorias más no en su corazón. Desde hace un par de semanas que ella se siente diferente y no sabe explicar por qué; se ha sentido mareada, agitada todo bastante extraño que simplemente no sabría explicarlo.

Adrien regresa lo más rápido que le es posible a su hogar, había recibido una llamada de Louis estaba algo asustado, su madre se había desvanecido repentinamente y no reaccionaba. Para cuando llego, Marinette estaba recostada en el sofá, después de que Louis le llamara, rápidamente llamo a Alya una amiga suya y sobre todo que se había hecho muy buena amiga de Marinette, que afortunadamente no vivía muy lejos de ellos, para que se asegurara de lo que había pasado.

-¿Marinette?- le pregunto, Alya rápidamente se levantó de su lugar para quedar al frente del rubio.

-Tranquilo, acaba de quedarse dormida… la pobre está cargando con demasiado estrés y tuvo una recaída.- dijo la morena, por un lado se sentía más tranquilo y por el otro preocupado, Marinette jamás aparentaba estar estresada o algo parecido.

-Gracias Alya… mis hijos don…- La morena movió ambas manos frente suyo, negando con la cabeza.

-Nino se los llevo junto a los mellizos a una obra de teatro guiñol estarán bien, Louis se lleva muy bien con mis hijos déjalos quedarse esta noche en mi casa, así Marinette descansara mejor.

Sin objetar más nada y sabiendo que Alya era una persona de confiar, o tenia de que preocuparse, alisto un par de cosas para sus hijos y en cuento ella se fue, Adrien llevo a Marinette hasta su habitación, sabía que desde hace un tiempo la mujer a la que siempre ha amado se sentía un poco mal, y aunque al principio pensaron que era un embarazo, lo descartaron cuando la prueba casera salió negativa.

Al depositarla con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, ella se movió un tanto incomoda abriendo levente los ojos.

-Adrien…

-Tranquila…- le susurro.- descansa, pronto estarás mejor.

-¿Louis, Hugo...?- intento sentarse sobre la cama, más él lo impidió.

-Ellos están bien, pasaran la noche en casa de Alya.- le dijo.- Marinette, esto no es normal, Alya dice que estas demasiado estresada y eso te provoco te desmayaras.

-Realmente que no lo estoy, solo un poco cansada… Adrien, estoy bien…

-Me sentiría tranquilo si fueras al hospital mañana, esto no me parece que sea normal.

-Está bien, mañana mismo iré al hospital.

Con aquella promesa, ambos se sintieron más tranquilos.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette despertó un poco más tarde que de costumbre la no tener a sus hijos en casa, mientras terminaba de alistarse para ir al hospital como prometió el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, seguramente sería Alya suplicándole por lo más sagrado fuera a recoger a sus "monstros" Louis es un niño muy tranquilo, pero Hugo era diferente a sus tres años más vivo que su hermano mayor.

-¿Diga?

-¿ _Se encuentra en casa el señor Adrien Agreste?_

 _-_ Lo lamento, se encuentra trabajando ¿Quién habla?

- _Hablamos del hospital, es con respecto al padre de señor Agreste, ha despertado del coma._

Marinette guardo silencio, si hasta hace cuatro años de estar juntos, Adrien le había comentado que por un accidente su padre había terminado en coma y los médicos aseguraron jamás despertaría, aquello era lo que se podría considerar un "milagro"

-Yo soy la esposa del señor Adrien Agreste. Intentare comunicarme con él lo más pronto que pueda.

- _El señor Gabriel quiere ver a su hijo, pero si usted es integrante de su familia, seguro se sentirá mejor ¿Podría venir a verle?_

-Claro, iré de inmediato.- no estaba segura porque dijo eso, pero lo aria de cualquier forma.

Marinette, había llegado la hospital, no estaba segura de que hacer primero, si ir a visitar al padre de Adrien, o asistir a su consulta… mejor sería ir primero a su cita médica, el padre de Adrien no se movería de aquel lugar, después de un chequeo rápido la doctora tomo una muestra de sangre de la azabache, los resultados estarían listos en un hora. Mientras que esperaba por sus resultados, fue momento de ir a ver al señor Gabriel.

-Señorita…-la enfermera en recepción le miro y sonrió, Marinette regreso el gesto, había intentado comunicarse con Adrien pero seguía sin responder su móvil.- Disculpe busco la habitación del señor Gabriel Agreste, soy la esposa de su hijo.

Tras recibir indicaciones, se dirigió al lugar, cada paso que daba por extraño que parezca su respiración se acortaba y al estar parada frente a la puerta, se sintió bastante mareada, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces era solo su imaginación. Llamo a la puerta más no recibió el permiso para pasar.

-Qué extraño…-se dijo para sí.- ¿Señor Gabriel?

Al abrir la puerta Gabriel le miró fijamente, pudo reconocer a esa mujer de manera inmediata, Marinette cerró la puerta tras de sí algo nerviosa hasta acercarse a una distancia prudente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿La asistente de mi hijo tal vez?- Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, vera soy la esposa de su hijo, Marinette.

-Marinette… al final mi hijo decidió casarse.- ella no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor, a Adrien le alegrara saber que ha despertado y…

-¿Alegrarse dices? Como se ve que no conoces a mi hijo, él va a enfadarse, de cualquier forma fue él quien me dejo en este deplorable estado.- le dijo, Marinette abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, de muchas cosas no se imaginaba que el señor frente a ella le dijera que Adrien lo había dejado en coma.

-No entiendo señor yo…

-¿Conoces realmente a mi hijo? ¿Crees conocer realmente a la persona con quien te casaste?- le pregunto, Marinette siguió en silencio.- Adrien esconde muchos secretos niña. Que no te sorprenda el día que encuentres alguno, sabrá como justificarlo.

-Creo que es mejor que hable con su hijo Señor, lo lamento no quería incomodarlo.- sin más que decir Marinette salió de la habitación, incluso para ella ese encuentro fue muy raro.

Todas las preguntas hechas por Gabriel Agreste se le grabaron en la mente y se permitió cuestionarse, realmente que Adrien era una persona un tanto misteriosa, hasta hace nada dejo de encerrarse en el ático, ella respetaba que él quisiera tener un tiempo para el mismo, nunca objeto nada, más si se le hacía un poco misterioso. El tiempo de espera paso y regreso al consultorio, la doctora hablaba y hablaba pero no la escuchaba.

-¿Lo entendió señora Agreste?- aquella pregunta le hizo regresar a la realidad, avergonzada sonrió realmente no escucho nada.- deberá cuidarse más de lo que ya lo hace.

-¿Más? ¿Pero que tengo?- la doctora suspiro sonriendo.

-Realmente nada de qué preocuparse, por lo menos hasta la hora del parto.- ¿Parto? Esa mujer dijo parto.- felicidades está usted embarazada.

 _¿Crees conocer realmente a la persona con quien te casaste?_

Aquella pregunta regreso a su mente, que tontería… ella conocía a Adrien, no le ocultaría jamás nada. Pero…

Cuando regreso a casa, Adrien y sus hijos ya estaban de regreso los tres mirando el televisor, ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su presencia…

-Marinette.- Adrien se levantó para ir con su esposa, ella le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera al segundo piso, entraron a su habitación sentados ambos en la cama, aquella actitud misteriosa de la azabache le asusto un poco.- ¿Todo bien?

-Adrien yo… tengo dos noticias que darte.- le dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos… cerro sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos para después sonreírle.- La doctora dice que estoy bien y que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, nada de qué preocuparnos hasta el momento del parto.- Adrien abrió la boca más no decía nada… ¿habría escuchado bien?- Adrien vamos a tener otro bebe.

Adrien no dijo nada, solo le abrazo muerto de felicidad, no podía creerlo, otro pequeñito en la familia, su familia crecía más y más, se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-¡Es genial! ¿Te imaginas a los niños? ¡Estarán locos por la noticia!

-E-eso no es todo Adrien… hoy… llamaron del hospital también… tu padre despertó del coma.- aquella felicidad se esfumo.- intentaron localizarte pero no atendías el móvil, ni siquiera cuando yo te llame.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Te dijeron algo más?

-Nada, cuando le vi yo…

No le dejo terminar de hablar, se levantó de golpe saliendo de la habitación, asustada le intento seguir el paso, Adrien simplemente salió de la casa sin decir nada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

 _¿Conoces realmente a mi hijo?_

Su mirada se desvío a donde la entrada del ático ¿Por qué ahora se cuestiona si realmente le conoce? Subió con cuidado nada fuera de lo normal, solo algunas cosas de valor para Adrien, trofeos de esgrima, reconocimientos, algunas notas periodísticas enmarcadas, fotografías y cajas.

Noto entonces, que la mayoría estaban bien acomodadas al fondo, un poco sospechoso puesto que parecía ocultar algo en una esquina.

-¿Qué escondes Adrien?- se preguntó.

Quito las cajas, todas vacías, hasta encontrar una caja fuerte la cual solo se podía abrir mediante un código ¿Por qué Adrien tendría una caja fuete escondida de esa forma? Algo tras de ella llamo su atención, un trozo de papel viejo. Al tomarlo entre sus manos.

" _UN HÉROE APARECE EN PARIS SU NOMBRE ES CHAT NOIR"_

Un artículo sobre la aparición de Chat Noir, Adrien lo admiraba demasiado… una vez él le conto Chat le salvo la vida… dejo todo como estaba, Adrien podría regresar pronto y tendría mucho que explicarle ¿Por qué parecía molesto al mencionar a su padre? ¿A qué se refería realmente Gabriel? Si de algo estaba segura era que si ella no le guardaba ningún secreto Adrien tampoco lo aria con ella.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **La historia se extiende a 4 capítulos en total… bebe Agreste en camino wiiii! Marinette esta mas cerca de la verdad y Adrien en problemas ¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara le capitulo no haberlos confundido**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones o que sea todo es bien venido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_


	4. Gist

_**Gist.**_

 _Te regreso tu corazón ya no me importa._

Se movía inquieta sobre la cama… sus sueños la perturbaban, aquellos recuerdos que ya deberían estar muertos, enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón regresaron a ella.

-C-chat…

 _¡¿Y que pasara cuando yo muera?!_

 _¿Crees conocer realmente a la persona con quien te casaste?_

 _Ya todo termino._

-¡Chat!- grito.- ¡CHAT!

-¡Marinette!- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de ellos, Adrien el miraba preocupado. Se sentó sobre la cama comenzando a llorar descontroladamente, entre sueños llamaba a Chat Noir, Adrien el abrazo, sabía perfectamente que ese llanto era principalmente producido por su culpa.- ya todo está bien.

Hasta hace tres meces que las cosas no eran iguales, hace tres meces que su padre despertó del coma y no sabía nada de lo que él pudiera decirle a Marinette, ambos se negaban a hablar sobre eso.

Marinette se levantó rápidamente entrando al baño presa de las náuseas generadas , no solo se preocupaba por las pesadillas de las que era víctima ahora sino también por su embarazo, temía que por todo ese estrés que se estaba generando, ella perdiera al bebe.

Por su parte Marinette intento descubrir que era lo que Adrien ocultaba en el ático, más no encontraba nada, él era un nombre normal… ¿Por qué Gabriel Agreste quería que ella dudara de Adrien?

-A-Adrien…- le llamo desde la puerta del baño, el rubio se levantó para ir a su lado por temor a que algo le pasara.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Nunca…tu nunca me mentirías verdad? – evadió su pregunta con otra, Adrien no entendía por qué lo hizo, algo en su interior le decía que nada estaba bien.

-Siempre he sido sincero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Dudas de mi ahora?

-¿Cómo conociste a Chat Noir?- realmente no la entendía… chat Noir ya no existía.

-Intente suicidarme una vez, el apareció para hacerme cambiar de idea, tenía mucho por que vivir y ahora lo entiendo, vivo por ti, para ti y para nuestros hijos ¿Qué pasa Marinette dímelo?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, acorto la distancia entre ambos para abrazarse a él, Chat Noir debía desaparecer de su corazón para siempre, ya no quería aferrarse a su recuerdo, debía dejarlo ir.

Los días pasaron y Marinette detallaba en cosas a las que no había tomado sentido hasta ahora… Hugo cada día se parecía más a Louis no solo por ser su hermano, sino que Louis cada día se parecía más a Adrien… Sacudió la cabeza, seguro estaba padeciendo alguna paranoia por el embarazo, lo mismo le paso cuando esperaba a Hugo, Marinette juraba y perjuraba que Adrien le era infiel con su mejor amiga, hasta que se demostró que no era cierto.

Pero eso era un detalle que no poda dejar pasar, los niños no podían comenzar a tomar rasgos físicos de sus padrastros de la nada… Louis no era hijo de Adrien entonces ¿Por qué se parecía demasiado?

Adrien se había ido a trabajar, Louis estaba en la escuela y Hugo en la guardería, excusándose con sentirse mal, Marinette falto a su trabajo, tenía muchas dudas y solo una persona podía responderlas, no era tonta sabría si le mentían o no.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña, en ese lugar era donde ahora vivía el señor Gabriel, Adrien había hecho todo lo necesario para que su padre estuviera cómodo y extrañamente alejado de la familia, según el rubio por deseos de él mismo quería estar lejos y no conocer a sus nietos. El taxi se alejó después de pagarle por llevarla a ese lugar.

Toco el timbre y una enfermera atendió a l puerta.

-¿Qué desea? – pregunto la mujer con porte serio.

-Necesito ver al señor Gabriel, soy la esposa de su hijo. – le dijo, la mujer dio el paso para que Marinette ingresara a la casa.

-El señor está en el jardín.- informo. Guiándola hasta el jardín Marinette miro al señor Agreste sentado leyendo el diario. Gabriel por el momento u después de pasar algunos años en coma necesitaba tomar terapia para que sus piernas regresaran a ser fuertes y caminar por sí solo por eso andaba en silla de ruedas. – Señor.

Gabriel separo su vista del diario enfocándose en Marinette, un gesto con la cabeza le basto a la mujer para retirarse y dejarlos solos.

-Pensé que mi hijo te habría ordenado no venir.- dijo secamente. Marinette tomo asiento frente a él.

-Adrien nunca me ha ordenado nada y no veo por qué hacerlo ahora.- le dijo.- quiero preguntarle algo señor.

-Habla entonces, no tengo mucho tiempo, a diferencia tuya tengo cosas que hacer.- Marinette se hizo de oídos sordos ante esas palabras.

-Hace unos meces usted me pregunto si conocía al a persona con la que me case ¿Por qué lo pregunto? ¿Qué debo saber sobre Adrien? – Gabriel sonrió con cinismo, Marinette no era más que una "victima" de los Agreste por así decirlo.

-Todo depende i quieres la verdad, Adrien oculta muchas cosas y no me sorprende que no le dijera nada a la mujer de la cual ha estado enamorado por años.

-Podría ser más claro, no le entiendo.

-Marinette, solo tengo un par de palabras para ti… Chat Noir…- Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron ¿Qué tenía que ver Chat con todo eso?- Chat Noir vivió enamorado de ti hasta su muerte y hasta la fecha lo sigue estando.

-Chat murió hace ocho años, creo el mismo tiempo que usted ha estado en coma.

-Por culpa de él… si era todo lo que querías saber ahora retírate, tengo una terapia a la cual asistir.- Marinette no dijo más y se retiró de aquel lugar. – Nathalie.

-¿Si señor?- la mujer apareció casi al instante.

-Comunícame con mi hijo, tengo una agradable noticia para él.

Marinette se apresuró a regresar a su hogar, hace meces en el hospital Gabriel le dijo que había terminado en coma por culpa de Adrien y ahora le decía que su estado de coma lo provoco Chat Noir. Subió al ático tirando todo aquel monto de cajas que cubrían la caja fuerte ¿Cuál podría ser la clave que abriera la caja?

Tecleo entonces, lo primero que se vino a su mente, la fecha de nacimiento de Adrien, la caja marco error… la fecha en que Chat Noir apareció en Paris… error. La fecha de muerte de Chat… error. El día de su boda… error.

¿Cuál? ¿Cuál podría ser la clave de esa maldita caja? Miro las paredes llenas de reconocimientos y noticas enmarcadas, demasiadas fechas que posiblemente podrían ser la clave…

Intento con algo estúpido como su fecha de nacimiento, más el resultado fue le mismo… error.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien subía por las escaleras la ático ¿Qué hacia él tan temprano en casa? Y como sabía que ella estaba en ese lugar.- Marinette…

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – pregunto apenas le miro, Adrien desvió su mirada de ella al a caja fuerte.

-Mi padre me lo dijo ¿Por qué fuiste a verlo?

-Louis se parece cada vez más a ti.- confeso sujetándose la frente, ya no podía con eso, tenía que saber la verdad, Adrien el ocultaba algo, algo relacionado a Chat Noir que no la estaba dejando vivir tranquila.- ¿Qué me estas ocultado Adrien? ¿Qué?

-Chat Noir está muerto, hay un monumento con su nombre en el cementerio.- le dijo.- pero la caja esta vacía, nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- grito.- lo sé.- Adrien no dijo nada, haciendo a un lado a la azabache con cuidado se inclinó para abrir la caja fuerte: 16/06… dieciséis de Junio, esa… era la fecha de nacimiento de Louis.

-Chat Noir está muerto ya no existe.- dijo abriendo al caja, de ella, saco algunas cosas de ella… con ambas manos saco otra cosa que Marinette no podía ver.- No existe, pero yo…- coloco ambas manos en sus rostro al ponerse de pie y mirar a la azabache, ella tapo su boca con ambas manos abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.- yo sigo aquí.

Adrien tenía puesto el antifaz de chat Noir, era él… Adrien era él… retrocedió con miedo. Todo ese tiempo, todo ese maldito tiempo Adrien jugo con ella, le hizo sufrir, le hizo pensar que estaba muerto y ahora…

-Lo siento princesa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto quedamente.- ¿Por qué Adrien?

-Porque si no lo hacia mi padre pudo haberte matado.- le dijo.- tu vida estaba en peligro por mí solo existencia, por haberme enamorado de ti, no quería perderte. – intento acercarse a ella, mas Marinette retrocedía.

-No me toques…¡¿Puedes siquiera imaginar cuando sufrí por tu culpa?! ¡Noches llorando por ti! ¡Intente suicidarme por tu culpa!

-Marinette… no quería hacerte daño, no lo pensé en su momento, solo actué presa del miedo, si tenía que pensar en alguien, pensé primero en ti, yo quise… quise matar a mi padre pero no pude, es mi padre por dios… pero tenía que desaparecer, ¡Tenia razones!

-¡Podías haber pensado claramente!

-Nunca te deje sola, siempre cuidaba de ti en las sombras… y después… después con alegría y tristeza también me entere que estabas embaraza de mi hijo y no podía acercarme ¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufría pro eso? ¿De no poder ver crecer a Louis, de escucharlo decir sus primeras palabras, de verlo caminar?... cuando él nació, fui a verle al hospital, y me sentí una escoria en este mundo.

Marinette tomo una de las hojas que Adrien había sacado de la caja fuerte, reconoció los trazos infantiles, todas esas cartas que Louis hacía para su padre cuando le visitaban en su tumba… todas las tenía él.

-Perdóname Marinette- de rodillas frente a ella le abrazo, Adrien no podía contener las lágrimas, su llanto lo sentía margo, Marinette tampoco podía controlar el suyo.

 _Ya todo termino._

" _CHAT NOIR EL GRAN HÉROE DE PARIS HA MUERTO"_

 _Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar._

Marinette sujeto a Adrien de los hombros separándolo de su cuerpo, este levanto su mirada llena de lágrimas, si ella en ese momento quería irse, alejarse de él junto a sus hijos y no verlo nunca más, lo aceptaría, a pesar de morir lentamente, lo aceptaría, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle o rogarle por quedarse a su lado, todo lo perdió en el momento que decidió guardar el secreto que se llevaría a su tumba.

La azabache entonces se inclinó quedando a la altura del rubio, quitando la máscara de su rostro.

-Eres un idiota.- le dijo.- por muchos años me lastimaste, incluso pareciendo nuevamente ne mi vida me lastimaste, te tenia lejos muy lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo, provocaste sentimientos en mi que muchas veces me hicieron odiarte y amarte y ahora todo termina en esto. Yo no puedo, no puedo estar…

-Si vas a dejarme hazlo, pero no me prives de ver a mis hijos Marinette.- le interrumpió.- es lo único que pido, el ya no verte será una tortura eterna un infierno en vida pero a ellos no por favor…

-Adrien… no puedo estar contigo, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti, me volvería loca, moriría esta vez y enserio lo aria… Te amo, te amo seas quien seas y no vas a cambiar eso, no me mientas nunca más por favor… no lo hagas.

Adrien tomo el rostro de Marinette para besarla con fuerza, ella lo había perdonado, Marinette correspondía a su beso, su corazón latía con tranquilidad, todo ese peso ya estaba desapareciendo de su interior, ahora entendía las razones que Adrien tuvo para ocultarle la verdad, para los secretos, memorias y mentiras eternas.

Seis meces después Adrien junto a sus hijos estaban dando la bienvenida a Emma, la última pequeña de la familia Agreste. Adrien y Marinette habían decido alejarse de Gabriel para proteger a su familia, si él se atrevía a siquiera tocarlos estaba en grabes problemas, claro que Gabriel era le menos interesados en conocer o siquiera estar cerca de ellos, los detestaba a cada uno desde el fondo de su corazón.

Dos meces después del nacimiento de Emma, Adrien y Marinette dejaron a los niños en casa de los padres de la azabache, llegando al puente que fue testigo de muchas cosas, el intento de suicidio de Marinette, la desaparición de chat Noir, y muchas lágrimas derramadas por ambos en aquel lugar. El atardecer albergaba todo el cielo con sus matices naranjas y el viento soplaba gentilmente.

Adrien saco de entre su chaqueta el antifaz de chat Noir entregándolo a Marinette quien después de contemplarlo por breves segundos, lo lanzo al agua… el antifaz fue arrastrado por la corriente, Chat Noir era un sobre nombre que marco a muchas personas, el disfraz no importaba, lo que importaba era al hombre tras de la máscara, que siempre estuvo a su lado y sus sentimientos siempre fueron verdaderos.

Ya todo por fin había terminado.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Realmente este ya es el fin de esta historia, espero de corazón les gustaran las dos partes y no haberlos hecho llorar mucho como con Tears, al final todo se supo, Adrien confeso ser Chat Noir y Marinette lo perdono no fue mi acostumbrado final abierto y trágico, más bien fue algo "agridulce" que termino bien xD bueno eso creo jaja.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara esta historia.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
